presidency_of_preston_lyerlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Preston Lyerly's Cabinet
Vice President According to President Lyerly, U.S. Representative from New Mexico's 2nd District - and form U.S. Secretary of Transportation - Cole Olden Tidwell, was chosen nearly two week before the Democratic National convention in 2044 (though not announced until the convention), while Lyerly was on a campaign stop in Las Cruces, New Mexico. Lyerly and Tidwell had been childhood friends, and Lyerly often told his campaign staff, "We can look at everyone we want, but it's going to be Cole." Lyerly's shortlist of names for Running Mate was leaked by a member of the press two days before the Democratic Convention. Tidwell appeared on the shortlist, along with: Senator Jedidiah Surface of Wet Virginia, General Matthew Hawford of Nebraska, FBI Director Barbra Sullivan of Georgia, and Congressman Zachary Badr of Massachusetts. In his Running Mate announcement speech at the Democratic Convention, Lyerly praised Tidwell for his efficient administrative abilities as both Mayor of Las Cruces and Secretary of Transportation, and touted his progressive voting record in the House. Tidwell was very personable, and became a media personality during his campaign for Vice President, with many news outlets dubbing him 'Coney-Island Cole.' Tidwell gained this nickname from drawing caricatures of journalists and fellow politicians, as well as reciting humorous poetry in place of standard stump speeches on occasion. After defeating Republican Vice Presidential Nominee James Albertsons in the 2044 Presidential Election, Tidwell selected his former Congressional staffer, and long time friend, Fabian Gracchi as his Chief of Staff. During his tenure as the 54th Vice President, Tidwell focused his efforts at hunger relief and agricultural reform. In 2047 Tidwell broke a tie in the Senate to pass the Nutritional Redistribution & Farm Subsidies Reform Act, a bill Tidwell co-authored. In the morning of April 14, 2048, Cole Tidwell died from a stroke brought on from progressive lung cancer. Tidwell had been diagnosed only two months prior, but chose to forgo standard radiation and chemical treatments, believing that they would interfere with his ability to preform as Vice President. Tidwell's death took a great toll on President Lyerly, who repeatably mourned for several weeks following his death, and refused to select a new Vice President for many months. At the time of Tidwell's death, Lyerly had already begun his campaign for reelection, several of his campaign staffers urged him repeatedly to nominate a new Vice President and have them confirmed by the Senate, but Lyerly insisted on having a new Vice President elected along side himself. At the 2048 Democratic National Convention, Lyerly announced that Senator Jedidiah Donald Surface of West Virginia would become his new running mate. Surface defeated Republican Vice Presidential Nominee Stockard Lipids, and became the 55th Vice President of the United States. Surface's stern and political demeanor was in starch contrast to Tidwell eccentricity. Surface continued to champion the food and agricultural reforms of his predecessor, as well as promoting his own agenda of anti-corruption regulations and electoral reform. Surface was also the first openly gay Vice President, and the first Vice President to be in a same-sex marriage. Secretary of State Kaylee Kathleen Loyst was confirmed by the Senate as Secretary of State on February 10, 2045. Loyst, the CEO of the largest utilities and power company in the northern United States, had been a rumored potential member of the Lyerly Administration for some time. Lyerly and Loyst had grown up on the same street, and had maintained a friendship into adulthood. Loyst was chosen as Secretary of State not only because o her personal connection to Lyerly, but also because of her extensive diplomatic experience representing the business community over seas. She was confirmed 98 to 2 in the Senate. Secretary of the Treasury Asher Knight was confirmed by the Senate as Secretary of the Treasury on January 29, 2045 with a vote of 88 to 12. Knight had been Undersecretary for Domestic Finances under Simon Newman, Knight was brought on by Lyerly as Chief Accountant and budget manager for his Presidential campaign, and was announced shortly into Lyerly's transition. Knight was central in Lyerly's attempts to reform the Federal Reserve and dramatically decrease its power, as well as implementing a shift in private banking laws to emphasize account holder insurance. In 2047, Knight was put in charge of a Special Presidential Committee on Corporate Monopolies to crack down on over expanding companies nearing monopolies. Secretary of Defense Matthew George Hawford was confirmed by the Senate as Secretary of Defense on January 26, 2045 with a unanimous vote. Hawford had been a popular candidate for the Presidency early on in the 2044 Democratic Primary, and appeared on Lyerly's shortlist for Running Mate. A four-star General in the Air Force, former Joint Chief of Staff, and Chief of Staff of the Air Force, Hawford had "...A Well respected and deeply effective military and defense philosophy...can truly execute my administrations military objectives." according to President Lyerly. Hawford is considered to have preformed exemplary in his post, most known for the 2047 Invasion of Jakarta, Java, and Malay - which were largely designed by Hawford himself.